Marth x Roy 100 Theme Challenge
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: This is a 100 Theme Challenge starring my OTP, Marth x Roy. Any requests for a theme welcome! Current Chapter: 8. A Child at Heart. Marth is depressed again after his sister's kidnapping, and Roy found the best way to cheer him up: show him that they are still a child at heart by playing together. Shounen-ai. Friendship.
1. 1 Cold

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR'S, PEEPS! *sips her Coke***

**Welp, I wanted to write a Christmas fic, but instead, I'll start my Marth x Roy 100 Themes Challenge just so I can put this one-shot here. It talks about being cold (it counts as a Christmas fanfic, right? Right?)**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

**1. Cold**

Cold.

That's one thing the red-haired boy hated during the winter.

The cold bites the skin with freezing air, and the snow was too cold to the touch.

In the Smash Bros. living room, there was a fireplace, with the warm fire burning there. However, the fifteen-year-old boy that sat in front of it was still freezing.

Roy shivered and he wrapped his cloak around his shoulders.

"W-why is it so cold…?" He sighed.

Usually his sword, which produced fire, warms him up. Not this time, though. The boy felt chills from the cold go down his side, and he shivered again.

He suddenly sneezed, and he sniffed.

_Great…I caught a cold… _He thought.

"Are you OK?" Another voice startled Roy. He turned to see his best friend, Prince Marth Lowell, standing over him, wearing a worried face.

"N-not really…" Roy replied, and he sneezed again.

Marth sat beside Roy. "Caught a cold?" He asked. Roy nodded and he sighed.

"I'm not usually this cold before…" Roy started, "and I already hate it…"

"Do you have your sword with you?" Marth asked.

Roy shook his head. "Not now…"

Marth felt a smile creep on his face, and he snuggled up to Roy. Roy looked at him in shock.

"Wh-what are you—"

"You're cold. I'm trying to keep you warm."

Roy blushed. "B-but isn't this going a bit far?"

"No." Marth grabbed his own cloak and he draped it around Roy's shoulders, and Roy stopped shivering. He then wrapped his arms around the younger boy's body, and he pulled him in a warm hug. Roy blushed, but he buried his face in Marth's chest as he took in the warmth Marth's body gave him.

"You're still cold?" Marth asked.

"Nope." Roy said, his voice muffled by Marth's shirt.

The two stayed this way for a long time as silence fell around the room, with the fire cracking being heard. Soon, Roy fell asleep in Marth's arms. Marth tried to shake him awake, but Roy was in a deep sleep. The blue-haired prince carried Roy bridal style to their shared room, and he put him on his bed. Covering the red-haired boy up with the covers, Marth walked to the door to leave, but not before he gave a glance at Roy.

"Good night, Roy…" Marth said, resisting the urge to kiss Roy.

He closed the door, and Roy snuggled up in the covers, dreaming of the prince who protected him from the cold.

* * *

**Aaaand that's it for now! The list for this 100 Theme Challenge is yet to be finished, so if there are any suggestions you would like to give, please let me know (for the theme you suggest to be accepted, it has to fit with the setting. These themes usually set around the medieval times, so no guns, airplanes, technology like cell phones and computers, etc. Otherwise, your idea will be rejected)**

**Comment/review please :3**


	2. 2 Bound and Gagged

**Have a shounen-ai fangirl + having a bondage fetish = this theme. Anyone saw this coming? XD**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

**2. Bound and Gagged**

Roy struggled against the ropes tying his wrists and ankles, grunting through the thick gag that was tied around his mouth. One of the bandits holding him hostage gave him a swift kick in the stomach. The bound boy grunted in pain as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Ya better be quiet now, boy," the captor growled.

Roy glared at him, but the man was unfazed.

Roy slumped in his ropes, sighing through the gag. He never felt so helpless before, not to mention how humiliating it is to be tied up. He was never taught in his lessons how to escape from being tied up, let alone trying to escape from being captured.

Knowing that there's nothing he can do to free himself, he started to fantasize…thinking that the prince he loved so much would come in, kill the captors, and free the boy. He can think of his hands brushing against his skin as he untied him from the ropes and removing his gag…but that was all a fantasy. But that was all he had. For all he knew, he could be at death's door while in his captors' clutches, or he could end up getting sexually assaulted.

Roy closed his eyes, holding on to that fantasy of his prince saving him…

He heard a door being knocked down from outside, and his captors ran out of the room he was in. He heard fighting and screaming outside the door, and he listened carefully. What is going on?

The fighting died down, and he now heard footsteps. Were his captors coming back? He then heard the footsteps coming closer, and he felt someone hovering over him.

"My gods…" The voice said. Roy knew that voice...that voice he loved so much…

Marth kneeled down to the bound and gagged boy's level and he gently removed his gag. Roy sighed once the gag was finally off of his mouth.

"Are you OK? Did they hurt you in any way?" Marth asked, untying the ropes on Roy's wrists and ankles. Roy didn't say anything; his fantasy was coming true, and his prince had come to rescue him.

Marth said his name again, this time a bit louder. "Roy." This time Roy responded, "I'm fine, thanks to you." Roy could feel Marth's hands brushing against his skin as he untied the ropes, and he blushed.

Once he was finally free, he embraced his rescuer. Marth was taken by surprise by the sudden action, but he held him back. Roy whispered a "thank you" and a "my hero".

Even though he was free from his bonds, his bond with Prince Marth will never be broken.

* * *

**Yeah, short and crappy, but since I ran out of ideas for bondage scenes, this is all I have XD**

**And like I said last chapter, any themes you request/suggest are welcome, as long as they fit the setting for these two characters (again, no guns, airplanes, technology like computers and cell phones, etc.)**

**Comment/review please :)**


	3. 3 Nightmare

**What's this? This author, who rarely writes and posts anything, posts THREE things a day?! :O**

**Well, I wanted to write more themes for Marth and Roy, but this one has a twist: in my stories, Marth was always the one to save/protect/help Roy, so I thought "why not have Roy return the favor?" So here you go :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**3. Nightmare**

Roy slowly opened his eyes when he heard shifting and whimpering from Marth's bed. He turned to his side to face Marth, who was still asleep, but was shifting in his covers. He was whispering something, and he had tears rolling down his face.

"Pl-please…don't hurt him…" The prince whispered, whimpering.

Roy realized that Marth was having a nightmare.

He quickly got out of his bed and ran to Marth's side. He started to shake him by the shoulders.

"Marth," Roy said softly, loud enough for Marth to hear, but quiet enough to not wake up his father or the guards "wake up! It's just a dream!"

Marth suddenly opened his eyes and sat up and screamed. Cold sweat was running down his face, which was mixed with his tears. He looked around the room, then at Roy's worried eyes.

"Marth," Roy started, "are you OK—" Before Roy finished his sentence, Marth suddenly embraced him, crying on his shoulder.

"Roy!" Marth sobbed, "Th-thank the gods that you're OK! I thought I lost you!"

Lost him? What was Marth's dream about?

Roy held him back whispered in his ear, "Shh…it's OK…it's only a nightmare…"

Marth lets him go, and Roy wiped away the prince's tears.

"What did you dream about?" Roy asked.

"Th-there were men…they broke in here…and they…they killed you…and I couldn't do any-any—" Marth started to cry again, and Roy quickly embraced him, rubbing his back and whispering comforting words to him.

The two hugged each other for a while until Roy lets him go. "You OK now?" He asked. Marth nodded.

Roy gets up to leave when he felt Marth grab his hand.

"Roy…" Marth started, "can you…?"

Roy knew what he was about to say, so he lay right next to Marth on the bed and he smiled. "Of course."

They slept together that night, and Marth never had a nightmare again.

* * *

**That's it for now! Any ideas/requests/suggestions for a theme are appreciated!**

**Comment/review please! :)**


	4. 4 Moonlit Walk

**Suggested by FyeHalfmoon, here is…Moonlit Walk! Oh, and some peanut butter for you, Fye. *hands you a jar of peanut butter* XD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**4. Moonlit Walk**

Roy walked out of the fort that he and his army were staying for the night. He sighed as he slowly walked a bit farther from the fort. The boy couldn't sleep for some reason, so he went out for a walk.

Roy stared up at the moon, whose light shone in the dark sky. He sighed again.

He didn't hear footsteps running behind him, but a voice startled him, "Roy?"

Realizing that he didn't bring a weapon, Roy turned around, his fists up. He sighed when he saw that it was Marth.

"You scared me…" The red-haired boy said, "I thought I was being attacked—"

"What are you doing out here so late?" Marth asked. Roy can hear how stern his voice was. Going out in the middle of the night without a weapon was a bad idea, so Roy knew that he was going to get a scolding from the overprotective prince.

"I'm sorry," Roy started to say, "I couldn't sleep. What are YOU doing up?"

Marth speaks again, this time his voice softened, "I couldn't sleep either. I was looking out the window when I saw you walking out."

"Oh…" Roy said, and then he looked down at the ground, "I…see."

Marth placed a hand on Roy's shoulder, and he suggested, "Do you want to walk a little bit and talk?"

Roy looked at him in shock. "But…do you—"

"I have my sword right here in case we get attacked." Marth said, pointing at his sword buckled around his waist.

Roy nodded. "All right."

The two walked in silence for a few minutes, and then they started a conversation. They talked about the war going on, their plans for tomorrow, and their training.

During their training conversation, Roy was looking up at the moon again. Marth had to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Roy." He said. Roy looked at Marth. "You're not listening. Is something wrong?"

Roy shook his head.

"I'm just…looking at the moon is all…"

Roy looked up at the moon, and this time, Marth looked too. They both stood there in silence, staring at the moon's light.

"This is beautiful…" Marth muttered. Roy nodded in agreement.

"Looking at the moon…it made me think about you." Roy said.

"Me?"

Roy nodded. "It made me think of the times we spent together and…" Roy swallowed, "it made me think about how much I love you…"

Marth stared at Roy in shock. "Love…me?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah…Marth, I love you...you're so important to me. When we first met, I fell in love. I know that you might not feel the same way, but…"

Marth got closer to Roy and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you too Roy…" Marth whispered.

Then, their lips met. They kissed under the moonlight for a couple of minutes until their lips part so they can catch their breath.

"You're a good kisser…" Roy said, smiling.

"You are too, handsome." Marth said, snuggling up to the boy he loved so much.

They stood there under the moonlight until Roy yawned.

"Getting sleepy?" Marth asked. Roy slowly nodded.

Marth grabbed his hand. "Come on," he said, "let's go back."

"Mm…OK." Roy said with a yawn.

They both walked back to the fort, never forgetting their moonlit walk together.

* * *

**And that's it for now!**

**Any more requests/suggestions/ideas for a theme are still welcome! :)**

**Comment/review please!**


	5. 5 Training

**Here's another theme by yours truly…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**5. Training**

"Roy."

Roy looked up from his book to see Marth, carrying two wooden swords.

"Are you ready to train?" The blue-haired prince asked.

Roy sets the book down and got up from his chair, smiling. "Sure thing!"

After Roy was almost killed during the war, Marth watched every move he makes in every battle. In order to have him to stop watching him, Roy had been training with Marth every day so he can prove to him that he can defend himself.

The two walked outside to go to the training grounds, which was a huge, grassy field with a couple of muddy puddles. It was raining the day before.

Marth handed Roy the wooden sword and he positioned himself. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Roy positioned himself in front of Marth a couple of feet away and he nodded. "Definitely."

With that, the two lunged at each other, their swords clang and slashed. The two dodged each other's attacks, and they landed a few hits on each other.

By the looks of it, Roy appears to be winning.

The two trained for a couple of minutes when Marth lunged forward and made a stab move at Roy. Roy stumbled backwards and he landed in one of the mud puddles. Mud splashed everywhere, and Roy was covered in the watery earth.

Marth started to laugh at him, and Roy glared.

"I just took a bath today!" Roy cried, still glaring at Marth.

Marth wiped the tears from his eyes and he held out a hand for Roy to grab. Roy grabbed it and Marth helped him up from the puddle.

"I'm sorry," Marth said, trying to stifle another laugh.

"It's not funny, you know." Roy sighed, trying to wipe the mud off of his face.

"That's enough training for today," Marth said, wiping off the mud from Roy's face. Roy blushed when the prince's hand touched his skin.

Marth noticed that Roy was blushing. "Is something wrong?"

Roy turned red even more and he shook his head. "No, it's nothing." He gave his sword to Marth. "I'm going to take a bath."

Roy walked off to the bath tent, and when he was out of sight, Marth sighed.

"He's so cute when he's mad…" He muttered, smiling.

* * *

**That's it for now! Any more requests/suggestions/ideas for a theme are welcomed!**

**Comment/review please! :)**


	6. 6 Grieve

**At first I thought that this theme was going to be a full-blown story, but I decided that since it's Marth x Roy, I'm putting it in the 100 Theme Challenge.**

**Also, warning: character death.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**6. Grieve**

Ever since Eliwood's death three weeks ago, Roy had been grieving over it. Every day, he stayed in his room, crying his eyes out, and barely eating, sleeping, or training. Whenever it's raining outside, he just stared out the window, thinking about his father. The only time he got out of his home was when he goes to visit his father's grave. His behavior had worried family and friends alike…especially Marth.

Marth understood what he was going through. He, too, had lost his father. He felt the same grief as Roy, but not as severe as what Roy was going through. Roy had been starving himself and he was sleep-deprived, so Marth knew that he had to do something before the red-haired boy will kill himself.

It was raining today…not a good sign as Marth ran up the stairs to find Roy's room. He then managed to find it, and he rapped loudly.

He heard Roy's voice from behind the door. "Sorry, Lilina; I'm not hungry…"

"I'm not Lilina." Marth replied, "It's Marth."

Silence.

"What do you want?" Roy asked.

"I just wanted to check up on you." Marth answered.

"…Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

Marth shook his head. "Roy, I understand that you're still heartbroken over your father's death, but you're getting yourself sick."

Silence again.

"A-all right. Come in."

Marth opened the door, and he saw Roy sitting on his bed, staring out the window as the raindrops pound it.

Marth sat beside Roy and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you OK?" He asked.

Roy just shook his head, saying nothing.

Marth sighed. He then grabbed his shoulders. "Talk to me, Roy."

Roy slowly turned to face the prince, and Marth saw that his eyes were blood-red from crying and the lack of sleep.

"Wh-why do you care about me?"

Marth stared at him in shock. "I'm your best friend; I'm supposed to care when you're not feeling well."

Roy looked down. He then started to talk, "I-I'm thinking about killing myself—"

Marth interrupted right there as soon as he heard those words come out of Roy's mouth, "Don't you DARE say that. I understand how you feel…I lost my father too…but your father wants you to live…for him. If you kill yourself…think of the grief you inflict on your family…your friends…"

Marth then felt a tear fall down, "and me…"

Roy stared at Marth, and he suddenly hugged him, bursting out in tears as he buried his face in the prince's chest.

"I-I MISS HIM! I MISS HIM SO MUCH! Oh Marth…why?! Just why?!"

Marth held the boy back as he cried in his chest. "Shh…let it out…just let it all out…"

Roy cried for what seemed like hours until he stopped. He stared at Marth's eyes with his tearful eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…" Roy sobbed.

"I know, Roy…" Marth said as he caressed his fire-red hair and held him close in his arms, "I know..."

After a few more minutes, Marth stared down at Roy. "Feeling better?" He asked.

Roy nodded. "Yes…thank you for being there for me…" He then fell asleep.

Marth only smiled as he cradled him in his arms as the boy slept, not leaving his side that night.


	7. 7 Sick

**Here's another theme for the 100 Theme Challenge.**

**Yeah…I have nothing else to say XD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**7. Sick**

Roy heard vomiting in Marth's room, and he ran as quickly as he can to check on him. One day, Marth fell ill and he was bedridden for days, throwing up and running a fever at dangerous levels. No one knew how he ended up getting sick in the first place, and Roy took it upon himself to take care of him.

Roy opened the door, and he saw Marth lying in his bed, sweating and breathing heavily.

"You OK?" Roy asked, walking towards the sick prince.

Marth shook his head. "N-no…" He began to cough, and he quickly turned his head to the bucket near his bed and vomited in it. Roy cringed when he saw this.

"Is there anything you need?" The boy-general asked.

Marth spat out the excess vomit and said weakly, "W-water…"

Roy quickly ran out of the room to get a glass of water from the nearby lake. A few minutes later, he came back, holding a glass full of water. "Here." He said, offering the glass to Marth. The blue-haired prince drank it greedily. "Th-thank you…" Marth whispered.

Roy placed his hand on the prince's head. "You're hot…" He said with a worried tone. He then looked at Marth. "Do you need anything else?"

"I-I'll be fine for now…" Marth said. Suddenly, he got up quickly from his bed. "The meeting! I forgot!" He suddenly felt pain in his stomach, and he turned to throw up in the bucket again. Roy moved away quickly to avoid being upchucked on.

"Lay down," Roy whispered as he gently pushed Marth back down, "I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure…?"

Roy nodded. "The knights understood that you're sick. I'll go instead."

Marth smiled weakly. "Th-thank you, Roy…"

Roy patted him on the head. "Go to sleep. You'll feel better soon after a nap." He turned to the door and left the room to go to the meeting room.

Marth quickly fell asleep, thinking of the boy who helped him with his illness.

* * *

After a few days, Marth felt better. He was still weak from all the vomiting and the fevers, but he was able to walk again without any help.

Roy was training in the training grounds when he heard a voice behind him. "Roy?"

Roy turned to see Marth. "Marth? What are you doing outside? You should go back inside."

"I-I just wanted to thank you…for taking care of me when I'm sick. You're…you're a good friend…" Marth said with a smile.

Roy smiled back and he went toward the prince. "I'm glad that I could help, Marth." He kissed him on the forehead. "I don't want to kiss you in the mouth; you might still have vomit in it." He joked.

Marth laughed, and he embraced the boy-general. After a few moments, he let him go.

"Go back inside; you're still too weak." Roy said.

Marth nodded, and he wobbled to the door, but Roy wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Here, I'll help you."

Roy brought Marth back inside the castle, and Marth never forgot his kindness and concern for him.


	8. 8 A Child at Heart

**And heeeeere's another theme! I always think of this little story, 'cause I think it's cute :)**

**If you felt that this story's familiar, it's because it's based off of that cute moment in the Fire Emblem OVA where Marth was depressed, Caeda was upset with him, and he threw her in that hay cart. Love that moment out of the whole episode XD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**8. A Child at Heart**

Marth sat on one of the steps of the stone staircase, sighing. Since his sister was kidnapped, he had been moping around every day, thinking about her. Nothing can cheer him up, not even Roy's comforting words would get him out of his depression state.

While listening to the story from a bard a few feet away, he saw a shadow enveloped him. Looking up, he saw Roy staring down at him, smiling.

"Hello…" Marth greeted, not wanting to talk right now.

Roy sat beside him on the step. "The knights were wondering where you were, so I decided to look for you…you scared me and the others…why didn't you tell us where you were going?"

Marth sighed. "Roy, I don't want to talk right now. Sorry." He got up and walked off, but that didn't stop Roy. He followed him down the dirt road.

"Marth, you've been depressed ever since your sister was gone," Roy stated, "I understand that you and her are close, but you need to start getting happier…"

"I can't, Roy…" Marth sighed, "I can't…how do I know that she's OK? What if she's dead? What would I do then?"

Roy didn't respond to this. Marth turned his back on him and he walked away. Roy started to think…he wanted to cheer his best friend up, but he doesn't know how…he then had an idea.

Running up to the blue-haired prince, he tapped him on the shoulder and cried out, "Tag! You're it!" He then ran off, leaving Marth staring at him.

"Wh-wha…?" He muttered. However, an urge was felt inside him, and he chased after the red-haired boy.

"I'll get you, you brat!" Marth cried, chasing after the boy. Roy laughed as he continued to run from him. "You can't catch me, Marth!"

After a few minutes of running, Marth finally caught up to him, and he grabbed him from behind. "Gotcha!" Marth cried, holding the boy down. Roy laughed as Marth began to tickle his sides.

"Hey! Stop it!" Roy cried between laughs. They then tumbled down together from the hill, holding each other, and they rolled into a lake.

Marth swam up to the surface, and Roy did the same. The two paused to catch their breath. A few moments later, Roy splashed water on him, and Marth then began to do the same. They continued to do this for a few minutes until Roy tried to get out of the lake. However, Marth followed him, and as soon as they got out of the lake soaking wet, he tackled Roy to the ground, tickling. "Do you surrender?" Marth said with a goofy smile.

"N-n-never!" Roy laughed, and he wrestled Marth to where he was on top of him, and started to tickle him. Marth laughed and he tried to wrestle Roy to the ground, but he was unsuccessful. The two tickled and wrestled each other for a few more minutes, and they both lay on the grass, catching their breath from all the play-fighting. They looked at each other, and they laughed.

"Are you still depressed?" Roy asked.

Marth looked at his best friend and responded, "No. Thanks for cheering me up, Roy…I never knew that you're still a child at heart."

"Same here, Marth. And I'm glad that I can make you smile again." The red-haired boy snuggled up to the now happy prince, and the two watched the sunset, smiling and snuggling up to each other.


End file.
